A Lonely Little StateSuddenly In Love!
by DemonMiko95
Summary: Sarah Johnson was just an ordinary art student, who also had a huge responsibility as the state of California. What will happen when she meets her new classmate, who just so happens to be the COUNTRY of Greece? OCxCanon Reader-Insert Warnings will rise as chapters are added


You yawned, your emerald green eyes barely staying open as you stared blankly at the textbook in front of you. You were studying for a test that you had the next day, and you were so bored with it. You needed a break, so you decided to stretch your legs and take a walk. You grabbed your phone, slipping it into the pocket of your nearly black jeans and slipped on your favorite hoodie before leaving your room and looking around. After searching for your parents for five minutes, you decided to write a note and left it on the fridge. _Dad, Gone to take a walk. Be back later. —S._ You locked up the house, smiling as you felt the warm sunlight streaming onto your body.

You began to walk towards the park, which was about 15 minutes from your house on foot. As you walked, you went over what happened to you at school. _Let's see…Test reviews, finished up the outlining for one of my paintings…and totally began crushing on the cute new guy._ You thought, smiling as you remembered what had occurred when a new student entered your art class.

 _"_ _Class, this is our new student, Heracles Karpusi. He's new to California and will be staying for the rest of this year." Your teacher had said. You looked up at the new kid and smiled. You WERE California, so you felt odd that you didn't know about a visitor. "Heracles, you can set up your station beside Sarah's. Sarah, please raise your hand so he knows who you are."  
Your smile grew, and, raising your hand, said, "I'm Sarah. Sarah Johnson. Nice to meet you Heracles."  
"The pleasure is mine." He said, as he set up his easel and sat beside you. You giggled quietly, hearing his accent and finally realizing who he is.  
"You're Greece, right?"  
"Y-Yes. How did you know?"  
"You're accent. And my daddy works with you." You had replied, smiling.  
"Your…daddy? Who's your dad?"  
"America."  
"Ahhh. Then you must be the one he mentions constantly! California!"  
"Yup." You giggled.  
He had smiled, and you'd fallen in love with it. It wasn't intimidating like Ivan's sometimes was, and it was sweet, like your uncle Arthur's smile.  
"Say…would you like to erm…eat lunch with me later?" He had asked, looking away and blushing slightly.  
You'd blushed and nodded. "I'd love to."  
"I'll see you after class then…" He'd replied, smiling.  
"I guess so." You'd said, giggling._

"And then our lunch plans were ruined…" You said, sighing as you continued to walk. You vaguely registered where you were and realized you'd arrived at the park and had walked up to the swings without realizing. You sat on a swing and began kicking your legs back and forth, working to get some altitude. You laughed as you began to swing higher and higher, until your palms started to sweat and they slipped off the chains, sending you flying at the highest point you'd managed to get to. You screamed, suddenly realizing there was no one else there as you neared the ground. Suddenly, you felt yourself crash into something. Dazed, you looked up to see it wasn't a some _thing._ It was some _one._

"H-heracles!"  
"Are you alright Sarah?"  
"Y-yes…thank you."  
He smiled. ""ευχαρίστηση μου. My pleasure."  
 _Dammit…he needs to stop with that smile of his._ You thought, smiling in return.  
Heracles looked down at you, in his arms, and his smile grew. _I…I love her. I've JUST met her…yet I know she's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with…_

"Um…Heracles…?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would…you like to come over to my house?" you asked, blushing slightly.  
"I'd love to…but I need to go get started on my painting." He replied, sighing.  
"You too? We could work in my studio." You said, smiling. You thought you were the only one who hadn't started to ACTUALLY paint your painting.  
He smiled. "I'd like that very much, Πριγκίπισσα μου."  
"What does that mean?" You asked, smiling.  
"It means my princess." He replied, chuckling.  
You blushed, smiling more and hugging him.  
He held you close, softly whispering to you in Greek. "Νομίζω ότι σ 'αγαπώ…I think I love you…"  
"H-Heracles…I…I think I love you too…" You said, blushing more.  
"R-really?" He asked, a slightly shocked look on his face.  
"Really…" You said, giggling softly.  
He smiled and the two of you began heading to you're house.


End file.
